We've Got Tonight
by Yanaya
Summary: HPDM. „Was kümmert uns schon morgen?“, wiederholte Draco. „Wir haben heute Nacht.“ OneShot zu Ronan Keatings ‚We’ve Got Tonight’. PreHBP, post Hogwarts.


_Titel:_ We've Got Tonight  
_Genre:_ Romance  
_Rating:_ PG-13  
_Summary:_ HPDM. „Was kümmert uns schon morgen?", wiederholte Draco. „Wir haben heute Nacht." – One-Shot zu Ronan Keatings ‚We've Got Tonight'. PreHBP, post Hogwarts.  
_Beta:_ Megchen °knuddel° Danke, dass du trotz Weihnachtsstress die Zeit gefunden hast, es durchzusehen.

_Mit Dank an Ronan Keating, Sokrates und Troja (der Film von Roland Emmerich) für die Inspiration. Lyrics von Ronan Keatings „We've Got Tonight"._

* * *

**We've Got Tonight**

„Was hast du heute Abend noch vor?" Harry lehnt sich zurück, gähnte und streckte sich ausgiebig. Seine verwuschelten Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab, als er seine Brille abnahm und sich die Augen rieb.

Draco musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln, legte ebenfalls die Feder zur Seite und rieb sich den Nacken. „Ich habe mir den Abend freigehalten." Er stapelte seine Pergamentblätter aufeinander und ordnete die auf dem Tisch verteilten Bücher, in denen sie den ganzen Nachmittag geforscht hatten.

Harry kippte seinen Stuhl zurück nach vorne und sah ihn durch seine runden Brillengläser hindurch neugierig an. „Was hast du vor? Irgendwas besonderes?" Das flackernde Kerzenlicht zeichnete unwirkliche Schatten auf sein Gesicht, bemerkte Draco, während sich die Flammen im Glas spiegelten und das Grün seiner Augen noch tiefer und leuchtender erscheinen ließen.

Gefesselt von diesem Anblick brauchte Draco einen Moment, um sich auf die Frage zu besinnen. „Wenn du so willst, ja. Ein Abend ganz für mich allein. Ein heißes Bad, ein Buch und müßige Entspannung warten schon auf mich." Er lächelte. „Ich finde, das habe ich mir verdient."

Harrys Lippen kräuselten sich ebenfalls. „Du hast Recht. Die letzten Wochen hast du dich fast gar nicht aus diesem Zimmer herausbewegt." Er blätterte in seinen eng beschriebenen Pergamenten und verteilte sie auf verschiedene Stapel. „Trotzdem kann ich mir kaum vorstellen, dass Hogwarts ehemaliger Playboy einen Abend allein den unbegrenzten Möglichkeiten eines Besuchs in Hogsmeade vorzieht."

Der Schalk tanzte in Dracos Augen, als er erwiderte: „Ich bin mir sicher, die meisten der Geschichten, die du über mich gehört hast, sind übertrieben. Trotzdem, seit wir aus Hogwarts fort sind, ist es einfach nicht mehr dasselbe. Es lohnt sich nicht mehr! Wo ist denn der Spaß darin, Frauen reihenweise zu verführen, wenn ich dich nicht damit aufziehen kann?"

Harry lächelte hintergründig. „Ich denke, einige Menschen könnten dir da ein paar Gründe nennen."

Draco seufzte theatralisch, stand auf und stellte einige Bücher zurück ins Regal. „Natürlich. Und du, oh großer Held? Wie gedenkst du, deinen Abend zu verbringen? Nach allem, was man hört, bist du auf Jahre hinaus ausgebucht. Die heißen Ladies warten sicherlich schon auf dich." Er strich sich einige verirrte Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, die durch die irreale Beleuchtung weiß aufstrahlten.

Harry lachte humorlos. „Ich hatte seit einem halben Jahr keine Verabredung mehr." Mit einem Ruck stellte er den Stuhl zurück, stand auf und fasste sich stöhnend ans Kreuz. „Ich bin dieses tagelange gebeugte Sitzen nicht mehr gewohnt", ächzte er. „Ich kann kaum glauben, dass du das schon zwei Monate machst."

„Man gewöhnt sich daran." Draco zuckte die Schultern. „Brauchst du das Lexikon für Heilkunde noch oder kann ich es mit den anderen zusammen wegräumen?" Er sah Harry fragend an, drei schwere Bücher im Arm haltend.

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Heilkunde habe ich durch, danke." Er beobachtete Draco nachdenklich dabei, wie dieser die staubigen Wälzer in das Regal stellte. Harry ließ seinen Blick über den hochaufgeschossenen Körper des anderen wandern, die sanft geschwungene Linie des Nackens, die Knitterfalten hinten an seinem Hemd.

Schon in ihrem letzten Jahr in Hogwarts hatte sich ihre Feindschaft immer mehr neutralisiert, bis sie während der seither vergangenen drei Jahre vollends Vergangenheit geworden und einer komplizierten, undurchsichtigen Art der Freundschaft gewichen war. Harry war sich selbst nicht sicher, in was für einer Beziehung sie eigentlich zueinander standen, doch er wusste, dass Draco auf seiner Seite war - zumindest, solange es ihm nutzte - und das reichte als Basis für ein schmales Band der Zuneigung.

Draco arbeitete für den Orden, nicht als Mitglied, sondern eher als zeitlich begrenzter Bundesgenosse. Er wurde nicht in die Pläne eingeweiht, aber als neutrale Person behandelt, solange er diese Neutralität auch wahrte.

Harry hatte nie herausgefunden, weshalb Draco nicht zu den Todessern gegangen war; andererseits hatte er ihn auch nie gefragt. Es war seine Privatangelegenheit, nicht wahr? Harry fragte ihn nicht nach Persönlichem, und Draco verfuhr genauso; auf diese Weise konnten sie sich unterhalten und doch genug Distanz wahren.

Er mochte Draco, keine Frage; er hatte in den letzten Jahren seinen schnellen Verstand, seinen Witz und auch seinen Charme, wenn er ihn denn herausließ, zu schätzen gelernt. Harry bewunderte die nonchalante Diplomatie, die Draco in kritischen Situationen immer wieder an den Tag legte, seinen treffsicheren Sarkasmus und seine Kritikfähigkeit.

Wenn sie zusammen etwas erarbeiteten, konnte es schnell passieren, dass sie miteinander diskutierten und lachten, als ob sie gute Freunde wären. Harry vermutete, dass es an der stillschweigenden Akzeptanz lag, die sie gegenüber dem anderen bewahrten. Harry war nur Harry, nicht der auserwählte Retter der Welt, und Draco war nur Draco, nicht der verdächtige Malfoy mit Beziehungen zu Todessern und großen Vorurteilen im Nacken.

„Woran denkst du gerade?" Draco legte die letzten Notizen ab, die er während der letzten Stunden gemacht hatte. Harry war unmerklich in seine Gedanken abgedriftet.

„An früher", antwortete er leicht, stieß sich von der Wand ab und stapelte achtlos seine Pergamentblätter auf dem Tisch.

„Welches früher?", grinste Draco. „Deine letzte Verabredung? Dein letzter Einsatz?" Er verschwand hinter einem Bücherregal, um einige Kerzen auszublasen.

„Mein letzter Einsatz ist gerade zwei Wochen her", rief Harry. „Ich würde das nicht als früher bezeichnen." Er betrachtete gedankenverloren ein Buch über die Verwendung von Schweigezaubern in Verbindung mit Folter. „Denkst du, wir können das gebrauchen?"

„Was denn?", klang Dracos Stimme gedämpft durch die dichten Bücherreihen.

„Schweigezauber als Folter", erklärte Harry. „Sind wir als die Guten so gut, dass wir nicht mal an so etwas denken dürfen?" Er schlug das Buch auf und blätterte wahllos darin herum.

„Es ist Krieg, Potter", spottete Draco. Der Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme klang selbst gedämpft deutlich mit. „Jedes Mittel, das zum Sieg führen könnte, muss zumindest überdacht werden."

Harry hob ein weiteres Buch auf. „Auch die Verwandlung von Gegnern in Kanarienvögel? Hier steht, dass die Verbindung dieses Zauberspruchs mit einem Furunkulus sehr schmerzhaft sein soll." Er grinste. „Auf was für Ideen die Leute kommen..."

Draco tauchte hinter einem Bücherregal auf und zog sich mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck eine Spinnwebe aus den Haaren. „Potter, jetzt mal ganz ehrlich. Du hast seit einem halben Jahr kein Date mehr gehabt?" Er klopfte sich den Staub vom Hemd.

„Wann denn?", fragte Harry gereizt zurück. „Entweder ich sitze in staubigen Kammern und suche nach einem Weg, um effektiv mehr Menschen töten zu können, oder ich bin quer durch die Welt unterwegs und versuche genau das zu tun." Er trat einen Schritt zurück aus dem Kreis des Kerzenlichtes heraus. Sein Gesicht fiel in Schatten, und die Flammenzungen, die einen Moment lang zuckend über sein Gesicht leckten, ließen Draco unmerklich erschaudern.

„Prioritäten verschieben sich, Autoritäten ändern sich, Begleiter kommen und gehen. Nur meine Bestimmung bleibt immer gleich." Seine Stimme war neutral, doch Draco vermeinte eine leise Bitterkeit heraushören zu können. So sehr er sich bemühte, Harrys Gesicht war unlesbar, entzog sich seinen forschenden Blicken.

„Jetzt wirst du theatralisch, Potter." Draco provozierte absichtlich eine Reaktion, doch er meinte fast zu hören, wie Harry sich innerlich einschloss.

„Natürlich, Malfoy. Was hast du anderes erwartet?" Harry lachte, doch Draco versetzte es einen Stich, wieder mit der Maske der Unbekümmertheit konfrontiert zu werden.

„Denkst du wirklich, dass das eine Lösung ist?", fragte Draco leise und ernst. Harry verstummte.

„Was meinst du?"

„Sich einzuschließen." Dracos Mund verzog sich.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Eine Lösung ist es sicherlich nicht. Aber es erspart einem eine Menge Schmerzen." Seufzend löste er sich aus dem Schatten und ordnete seine restlichen Unterlagen. „Lass uns Schluss machen für heute. Es ist schon spät."

Draco nickte, zögerte einen Moment und blies dann die heruntergebrannte Kerze aus, die ihnen als letzte Lichtquelle gedient hatte. Wirklich wurde es einen Moment schlagartig dunkel, bis sich ihre Augen an die Veränderung gewöhnt hatten und das von draußen hereindringende Mondlicht das Zimmer erhellte. Graue Schatten formten surrealistische Muster auf Boden und Tisch, der fahle Glanz der Gestirne verwandelte die sichtbare Welt in ein Traumland.

Sie sahen sich schweigend in die Augen, beide im Bewusstsein der unterschwelligen Spannung, die zwischen ihnen herrschte. Zwei einsame Gestalten, die in der grauen Nacht mit dem Dunkel verschmolzen und selbst zu verlorenen Schatten wurden, allein und ohne Zuflucht. Drei Schritte trennten sie voneinander, doch es hätte auch eine Welt sein können.

Ihre Blicke ineinander gefesselt, schien der triste Raum zu wachsen, die Winkel sich auszudehnen und die beiden näher zusammen zu rücken, bis Draco dachte, er müsse nur die Hand heben, um Harry zu berühren - doch plötzlich räusperte Harry sich, brach den Augenkontakt und zerstörte den Zauber. Der Raum wurde schlagartig wieder zu einer kleinen, vollgestopften Bibliothek ohne Licht, in der der Staub flirrte und zwei junge Männer sich mit leeren Augen anstarrten. Harry warf seinen Mantel über und floh fast zur Tür und hinaus auf die Straße, wo er tief durchatmete.

Draco schloss die Tür ab und folgte ihm langsamer.

Auf der Straße angekommen, sah er Harry in der Dunkelheit auf dem schmalen Feldweg stehen und die schmale Mondsichel anschauen.

„Gehen wir ein Stück?", schlug er vor. Ein Blick aus den unergründlichen Tiefen dieser grünen, weit entfernten Augen traf ihn. Harry nickte zerstreut, als wäre er mit seinen Gedanken irgendwo weit fort.

Sie folgten dem Weg, der sich durch die Hügel schlängelte, und liefen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander her.

„Wie sehen eigentlich deine Pläne für heute Abend aus?", erkundigte sich Draco schließlich unverbindlich. Er vergrub die Hände in den Manteltaschen und verfolgte mit den Augen seinen Atem, der in der eisigen Luft einen weißen Nebelschleier bildete.

„Ich wollte noch arbeiten", antwortete Harry nach einem Moment des Zögerns. „Morgen Nachmittag muss ich abreisen. Ich dachte, ich könnte vielleicht noch irgendetwas Hilfreiches finden."

Draco schwieg, und Harry fügte leiser hinzu: „Und mich ablenken." Er blieb stehen und sah hinauf zu den Sternen. Hier in den einsamen Weiten des Hochlandes war der Blick auf die Sterne ungetrübt von Smog und Verschmutzung.

„Es müssen Milliarden sein", murmelte Harry. Seine Augen schimmerten eigentümlich.

Draco legte den Kopf ebenfalls in den Nacken und sah hinauf. „Und keinen von ihnen interessiert es, was wir hier unten anrichten. Stell dir vor, wir vernichten morgen die Erde – es würde keinen von ihnen kümmern." Er lächelte unwillkürlich. „Findest du nicht auch, dass das ein sehr beruhigendes Gefühl ist?"

Draco blickte unverwandt nach oben, obwohl er spürte, dass Harrys Blick auf ihn gerichtet war. „Alles, was wir hier tun, ist im Grunde genommen unwichtig. Egal, auf welcher Seite wir stehen oder für wen wir arbeiten, oder was für Fehler wir machen – am Ende ist alles nichts."

Er neigte den Kopf und fing Harrys Augen ein. „Sieh sie dir an, Harry. Was auch immer wir anstellen, wir sind alle nur gleichbedeutende Staubkörner in einem unendlichen Universum. Es gibt kein richtig und kein falsch, wie es auch keine festgelegten Tatsachen geben kann. Alle Erkenntnisse sind subjektiv. Was kümmert uns schon morgen? Keiner der Sterne am Firmament wird um uns trauern, wenn wir verschwinden. In ihren Millionen von Jahren Existenz sind wir alle nicht einmal erwähnenswert."

„Draco..." Harry rang nach Worten.

„Was kümmert uns schon morgen?", wiederholte Draco. „Wir haben heute Nacht. Wir haben diesen Moment, der nie schöner sein wird als er jetzt ist. Das ist unser Vorteil. Unser Leben. Wir müssen versuchen, für den Moment zu leben. Wir können dabei keinen Fehler machen." Seine Stimme war leise und eindringlich.

Harrys Augen suchten in Dracos Seele nach Antworten, nach Hinweisen, doch was er fand, konnte Draco nicht sagen. Er wusste nur, dass es überzeugend gewesen sein musste, denn im nächsten Moment schloss Harry den Abstand zwischen ihnen und legte seine Lippen sanft auf Dracos.

Im ersten Augenblick war er zu perplex, um zu reagieren, doch dann begann er, das Gefühl des liebkosenden Mundes auf dem seinen zu genießen, die kalten, rauen Lippen, die sich an den seinen wärmten. Eine Hand strich sanft über seine Wange, streichelte die kalten Schneekristalle fort, fuhr über die Schläfe und fand schließlich Halt in Dracos Haaren, während eine vorwitzige Zunge langsam und liebevoll über Dracos Unterlippe fuhr, ihn neckte und schließlich um Einlass bat, den Draco nur zu bereitwillig gewährte.

Als wäre damit eine Grenze durchbrochen, krallten sich Dracos Hände um Harrys Nacken, zogen ihn näher zu sich, begann seine Zunge einen gemächlichen, erregenden Tanz mit Harrys frecher Zunge, die sich dem brennend bedächtigen Rhythmus willig fügte.

Während sie sich küssten, begann es zu schneien.

Schließlich unterbrach Harry schwer atmend den Kuss. Er blickte Draco einen Moment in die verschleierten, geweiteten Augen und murmelte dann schmunzelnd: „Du hattest Recht. Manchmal lohnt es sich tatsächlich."

Draco grinste. „Ich habe immer Recht." Schweren Herzens löste er seine Arme von Harry, der ebenfalls etwas Abstand nahm, und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Warum bleibst du nicht?", fragte Draco nach kurzem Zögern. In seinen Manteltaschen versteckt kreuzte er die Finger. „Ich weiß, es ist spät und wir sind müde, und du hast eigentlich andere Pläne, aber..."

„Ich würde gerne bleiben", unterbrach ihn Harry lächelnd. Er zögerte. „Allerdings..."

„Nein, nur für den Rest des Abends", warf Draco hastig ein. „Ich würde gerne noch mit dir reden, bevor du morgen gehst."

„In Ordnung." Harry lächelte. Im aufkommenden Schneegestöber fiel es ihm bereits schwer, Dracos Gesicht zu lesen. „Wohin sollen wir...?"

„Vertraust du mir?", fragte Draco grinsend.

„Wenn du mich so fragst, nein", erwiderte Harry. „Andererseits, man kann niemandem vertrauen, wenn man als auserwählt gebrandmarkt wurde. Auf einer Skala von null bis minus unendlich rangierst du gar nicht so weit im Negativen." Er zwinkerte Draco zu, der nur den Kopf schüttelte.

„Gryffindors und ihr Hang zum Wichtigmachen", stöhnte er gespielt. „Und ich war schon fast versucht, die alten Vorurteile zu vergessen."

„Slytherins und ihre Vorliebe für Verdrehungen der Tatsachen zu ihrem Vorteil", konterte Harry und streckte Draco die Zunge raus, der ihn daraufhin mit einer handvoll Schnee bewarf. Kaum eine Minute später waren beide über und über mit Schnee bedeckt und lagen sich lachend in den Armen, aufeinander gestützt, um nicht zu fallen.

„Also", keuchte Harry, „was genau schwebte dir denn vor?" Er richtete sich auf und klopfte den Schnee von seinem langen schwarzen Mantel. Draco tat es ihm gleich.

„Würdest du mir soweit vertrauen, dass du dich mit in meine Wohnung wagst?", fragte er zwischen zwei energischen Klopfern.

Harry hielt verblüfft inne. „Du hast eine Wohnung?"

„Nein, eigentlich hause ich unter einer Brücke", schnaubte Draco. „Was hast du dir denn vorgestellt?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Harry nachdenklich. „Ich schätze, ich habe einfach angenommen, dass du irgendwie die Unterkunft wechselst. Je nach Arbeitsort eben. Dass du auch in einem Dorf in der Nähe untergebracht bist."

„Du meinst, so wie du das mitmachst?", hakte Draco nach.

„Ja", sagte Harry nur.

„Nein, ich habe mich geweigert. Sicherlich geht es manchmal nicht anders, aber meistens lässt es sich doch einrichten, zumindest die Abende und Nächte daheim zu verbringen." Draco strich Schnee von Harrys Mantel und sah ihn prüfend an. „Warum hast du dich nicht gewehrt?"

„Als sie beschlossen, mein Leben so zerstören, meinst du?" Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Ich schätze, ich habe es einfach erwartet. Allerdings ist es für mich auch zu gefährlich, ständig mit dem Flohnetzwerk zu reisen oder gar zu apparieren. Mittlerweile lässt sich das alles verfolgen, und wenn ich mich jeden Tag zweimal durch die Gegend zaubere, könnte das auch für die anderen böse Folgen haben."

Draco sah ihn noch immer an. Harry starrte zurück. „Was? Ich habe Godric's Hollow. Und einen weiteren Anreiz, Voldemort möglichst bald zu besiegen."

Draco nickte. „Komm her", forderte er ihn auf. „Na komm schon!" Er packte Harry bei den Schultern und zog ihn zu sich. „Wir apparieren", erklärte er.

„Ich kann selber apparieren, Draco", wehrte Harry ab und versuchte, sich aus Dracos festem Griff zu befreien. „Wenn du mir nur sagst, wohin..."

„Das, mein Lieber", unterbrach ihn Draco, „kann ich dir nun wirklich nicht verraten, Geheimhaltung, richtig? Außerdem kannst du kaum zurückverfolgt werden, wenn du mit mir apparierst. Ich weiß, es ist schwer, aber ich verspreche dir, dass in meiner Küche kein Todesser lauert. Vertrau mir."

„Leicht gesagt", murmelte Harry, gab aber widerwillig seinen Widerstand auf und umarmte Draco, als dieser ihn dazu aufforderte. Ein leises Plopp, ein unangenehmes Ziehen im ganzen Körper, und plötzlich standen sie in einem warmen, stilvoll eingerichteten kleinen Wohnzimmer, das trotz spärlicher Dekoration und hellen Farben erstaunlich warm und gemütlich wirkte.

Tief durchatmend löste Harry sich von Draco und sah sich um. „Schön hast du's hier." Draco lächelte und verschwand in einem Nebenzimmer – offensichtlich seine Küche – von wo er mit zwei Tassen dampfendem Tee und ohne Mantel und Schuhe zurückkam.

„Apfel-Zimt?", bot er Harry an.

„Aber mit Freunde", lächelte dieser und schloss seine kalten Finger um das heiße Getränk.

„Möchtest du vielleicht deinen Mantel loswerden, bevor wir es uns gemütlich machen?", erkundigte sich Draco, der seine Tasse auf dem Wohnzimmertisch vor dem Kaminfeuer abgestellt hatte.

„Oh, natürlich." Hastig befreite Harry sich von dem schweren, feuchten Stoff und schlüpfte aus seinen Schuhen. „Danke."

Er nahm seine Tasse und nippte an dem erfrischenden und belebenden Getränk.

„Setz dich", forderte Draco ihn auf, als er das Zimmer wieder betrat. Seine Haare waren feucht vom Schnee und auf seinem Hemd prangte einen großen Wasserfleck. Ein Schneeball musste unter den Mantel gerutscht und geschmolzen sein.

„Du solltest dich umziehen", meinte Harry, während er sich auf der breiten Couch niederließ.

„Tja, man sollte es zwar nicht vermuten", erwiderte Draco, „aber Slytherins schaffen es, gleichzeitig ehrgeizig und sehr, sehr faul zu sein." Damit zog er sich das Hemd einfach über den Kopf, hängte es über eine Stuhllehne und ließ sich behaglich aufseufzend neben Harry auf das weiche Sofa gleiten, der ihn perplex anstarrte.

„Reichst du mir mal die Decke?", bat Draco ihn. „Harry?"

Dieser schreckte hoch, packte die große, weiche Wolldecke und reichte sie Draco.

„Danke." Er breitete die Decke über sie beide aus, griff nach seinem Tee und kuschelte sich an Harry, der die ganze Aktion etwas misstrauisch beäugte.

„Draco...?", fragte er skeptisch. „Was genau..."

„Ach komm", wehrte dieser ab. „So lässt es sich am besten reden."

„Auch wieder wahr", resignierte Harry und ergab sich in sein Schicksal. „Du hast also tatsächlich ein Faible für Männer?"

Dracos Kopf kippte zurück. Er stöhnte. „Immer direkt heraus, wie? Findest du, dass das die beste Art und Weise ist, ein Gespräch zu beginnen?"

„Warum denn nicht?", grinste Harry.

„Gut", schnaubte Draco. „Dann spielen wir eben ein bisschen Gryffindor. Ja, ich habe ein Faible für Männer, wie du das so schön ausdrückst. Man muss schließlich für alles aufgeschlossen sein."

„Einverstanden." Harry fuhr abwesend mit seiner Hand an Dracos Schulter entlang.

„Wo bist du gerade mit deinen Gedanken?" Draco schaffte es, seinen Arm unter Harrys Rücken durchzuschlängeln und ihn zu umarmen. Dieser versteifte sich kurz, lehnte sich dann aber entspannt in die Berührung.

„Ich kann nicht aufhören, nachzudenken", antwortete er langsam. „Darüber, wo wir in ein paar Jahren vielleicht sein werden."

Draco gab ein Geräusch von sich, das einem Schnurren ähnelte und streichelte über Harrys Bauch. „Durch grübeln kannst du die Zukunft nicht verändern."

„Du hast Recht", seufzte Harry. „Es ist nur so schwer." Er fing Dracos Hand ein und verflocht ihre Finger. „Wo waren wir vorhin stehen geblieben?"

„Hierbei", murmelte Draco und hauchte Harry einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Ursprünglich als bloße leichte Berührung vorgesehen, wurden sie beiden von der plötzlich aufflammenden verzweifelten Leidenschaft überrascht, die vor allem von Harry ausging. Es schien, als seien ihre Leben an diesem Abend von Grund auf durchgerüttelt worden, und gerade Harry schien sich schwer damit zu tun, zu seiner sich selbst vorgeschriebenen Zurückhaltung zurückzufinden.

Und so duellierten sich ihre Zungen im trunkenen Rausch der Gefühle, bevor sich schließlich erhitzt auseinanderbrachen, die Stirnen aneinandergepresst, schwer atmend.

Eine ganze Weile saßen sie so da, bis es aus Harry herausbrach: „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir diesen Krieg gewinnen können." Er barg sein Gesicht in Dracos Halsbeuge.

„Ich kann einfach nicht mehr daran glauben", murmelte er dumpf.

„Warum nicht?", fragte Draco sanft, während er Harry beruhigend über den Rücken strich.

„Wie können wir einen Mann besiegen, der einfach nicht zu töten ist? Wie können wir Angst und Schrecken vertreiben und gegen seine grausamen Methoden ankämpfen? Fairplay ist zwar schön, aber Voldemort hat einfach die besseren Mittel, seine Ziele zu erreichen."

„Trotzdem kannst du Feuer nicht mit Feuer bekämpfen, Harry", erinnerte ihn Draco.

„Und was ist das dann, was wir tun?", fragte Harry verzweifelt. „Wir töten Menschen, um einen Mörder aufzuhalten. Wir sind selbst zu Mördern geworden, wie können wir da besser von uns denken?"

„Ihr tut es, um Leben zu erhalten."

„Indem wir es zerstören?"

„Indem ihr das zerstört, was auf die Vernichtung alles Lebens aus ist. Eine schadhafte Stelle muss entfernt werden, damit sie nicht um sich greift und die ganze Frucht infiziert, bis es keine Rettung mehr gibt. Ihr wollt nicht töten, er mordet um des Spaßes Willen. Ihr unterscheidet euch sehr, Harry."

Harry schwieg. „Wir sind anders", erwiderte er schließlich. „Aber ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher, ob wir besser sind. Es ist ein sinnloser Krieg. Alle, die mir folgen, werden getötet. Und dennoch kann ich es nicht alleine schaffen..."

„Sie folgen dir, und unterstützen dich, weil sie an dich glauben. Sie lieben dich, Harry. Voldemorts Anhänger folgen ihm aus Angst. Das ist deine größte Sorge, oder? So zu werden wie er?", erkannte Draco hellsichtig.

„Ich habe Angst, Draco", murmelte Harry. „Angst, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Noch mehr Menschen zu verlieren, die mir etwas bedeuten. Ich kann und will niemanden mehr an mich heranlassen, doch wenn ich das nicht tue, stehe ich den Krieg nicht durch. Mein Gott, Ron war mein bester Freund, er hat mir mehr bedeutet als alles auf der Welt, und jetzt ist er tot."

Keine einzige Träne entkam seinen Augen, doch Draco konnte nur erahnen, wie viel Selbstbeherrschung es Harry kostete. „Er wollte es so, Harry. Er wollte, dass du lebst und ist deshalb an deiner Stelle gestorben. Du kannst nicht zulassen, dass sein Opfer umsonst war."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und biss die Zähne fest zusammen, unwillig, näher auf das Thema einzugehen. „Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass ich auf deinem Sofa sitze und mich ausweine."

„Du weinst ja gar nicht", neckte Draco ihn sanft, wohlwissend, dass er Ablenkung brauchte. „Wo soll es denn morgen hingehen?"

„Strengste Geheimhaltungsstufe", erklärte Harry. „Aber um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß es auch nicht. Es stehen einige Länder zur Auswahl, wir werden sehen." Er drückte sich enger an Draco und starrte mit ihm in die Flammen des prasselnden Feuers.

„Was hast du vor? Es ist schließlich Wochenende."

Draco seufzte. „Was soll ich schon groß machen? Im Laufe der nächsten Tage kommt ein Beauftragter, dem ich meine neusten Erkenntnisse mitteilen soll. Bis dahin heißt es durcharbeiten. Danach wird es vielleicht interessanter."

„Inwiefern?" Harry rutschte tiefer, bis er mit dem Kopf in Dracos Schoß lag und zu ihm aufblicken konnte.

„Wer weiß? Vielleicht darf ich ja diesmal in eine größere Bibliothek und bekomme sogar einen Assistenten zugeteilt!" Draco lachte. „Es ist einfach von Nachteil, der einzige brillante Kopf mit Kenntnissen in allen Bereichen der Kriegsführung zu sein."

„Deine Bescheidenheit ist wie immer umwerfend", grinste Harry. „Wie gut, dass ich schon liege." Er zögerte einen Moment, bevor er fortfuhr. „Ist es eigentlich das, was du dir früher erträumt hast? Ich meine, dein jetziges Leben?"

„Ganz sicher nicht!", rief Draco aus. „Aber es kommt ja ohnehin immer anders als man denkt, nicht wahr?" Er seufzte.

„Als ich klein war, wollte ich Albus Dumbledore werden." Er lachte, als er Harrys ungläubigen Blick bemerkte. „Der größte Zauberer der Welt! Das ist doch ein Wunschtraum! Nein, auch Todesserkinder wurden, zumindest damals, nicht unbedingt mit Geschichten vom Großen Dunklen Lord großgezogen, auch wenn das die weitverbreitete Meinung ist."

Harry begann abwesend, Linien auf Dracos entblößtem Brustkorb nachzufahren, während er seiner Erzählung lauschte.

„Erst als ich älter wurde, durfte ich langsam mein Erbe antreten; wahrscheinlich war es auch dadurch bedingt, dass zu dieser Zeit gerade das hartnäckige Gerücht im Umlauf war, der Dunkle Lord würde bald wieder auferstehen. Mein Vater sah es wohl als seine Pflicht an, mich zu lehren, wie ich einerseits nach Voldemorts Lehren leben könnte, mich andererseits aber auch in einer Welt ohne jegliche Erinnerung an ihn zurechtfinden würde und die Malfoys würdig vertreten sollte."

Harry berührte eine empfindliche Stelle auf Dracos linker Brust, was diesen aufzischen ließ.

Mit etwas unregelmäßiger Stimme fuhr er fort: „Bevor... bevor ich mich wirklich entscheiden konnte, ob ich später Zaubereiminister oder doch lieber im Hintergrund die Fäden ziehen wollte, kehrte Voldemort zurück und es war klar, dass ich nur allzu bald mein Leben als Soldat im Dienste eines Irren fristen würde."

Harrys warmer Atem streifte über Dracos Bauch und ließ ihn erschaudern. „Der Rest... hat sich dann so ergeben. Würdest du jetzt bitte damit aufhören?", fauchte er heftiger als beabsichtigt.

Harry schreckte augenblicklich zurück. „Es tut mir Leid", murmelte er und wandte sich wieder dem Feuer zu. Draco vermisste im selben Moment die Hände, die brennende Spuren auf seiner Haut hinterlassen hatten.

„Harry, so hatte ich das nicht gemeint", entschuldigte er sich. „Entschuldige. Ich hatte eigentlich... äh..." Er holte tief Luft. „Wenn du das weitermachst, endet dieser Abend erst in einigen Stunden und beinhaltet garantiert keine Gespräche mehr."

„Oh", murmelte Harry. „In Ordnung." Er dachte einen Moment nach und begann dann zu grinsen. „Wenn du nicht möchtest..." Ein Funkeln trat in seine Augen.

Draco starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Du meinst... du hast... das ist... ja aber..." Zum ersten Mal geriet Draco Malfoy ins Stottern.

„Du stotterst", bemerkte Harry freundlich.

„Äh...", war alles, was Draco in diesem Moment einfiel. „Der unschuldige, guterzogene Harry Potter will... ja aber... Du zerstörst mein Weltbild komplett. Warum?"

„Nun", meinte Harry gedehnt und streckte sich. „Wir haben heute Nacht, nicht wahr? Was kümmert uns schon morgen? Vielleicht schaffen wir es ja, den Augenblick Ewigkeit werden zu lassen."

Diesmal brauchte Draco nur einen kurzen Moment, um das Gehörte zu verarbeiten, bevor er sich hinunterbeugte und Harry lang und leidenschaftlich küsste.

„Vielleicht solltest du das Licht ausmachen", murmelte Harry lächelnd gegen seine Lippen, und das war das Letzte, was für eine lange Zeit zu hören war.

.-.

_I know it's late, I know you're weary  
I know your plans don't include me  
Still here we are, both of us lonely  
Longing for shelter from all that we see  
Why should we worry, no one will care  
Look at the stars so far away _

We've got tonight  
Who needs tomorrow?  
We've got tonight  
Why don't you stay?

Deep in my soul, I've been so lonely  
All of my hopes, fading away  
I've longed for love, like everyone else does  
I know I'll keep searching, even after today

So that there it is  
We've got it all now  
And here we are  
What do you say?

We've got tonight  
Who needs tomorrow?  
We've got tonight  
Why don't you stay?

I know it's late, I know you're weary  
I know your plans don't include me  
Still here we are, both of us lonely  
Both of us lonely

We've got tonight  
Who needs tomorrow?

Let's make it last  
Let's find a way  
Turn out the light  
Come take my hand now

We've got tonight  
Why don't you stay?  
Why don't you stay?

* * *

Ich wünsche euch allen ein frohes neues Jahr!


End file.
